Faction:Cenarion Expedition
|base=Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh |leader=Ysiel Windsinger |quartermaster=Fedryen Swiftspear |tokens= }} Cenarion Expedition Cenarion Expedition, Night Elf ve Taurenlerin Zangarmarsh'da üslerini kurdukları ve Ysiel Windsinger tarafından yönetilen bir gruptur. Expedition, Cenarion Circle tarafından, Dark Portal'ın açılmasından hemen sonra bu bilinmeyen dünyada hayatta kalan yaşam formlarını araştırmak üzere Outland'e gönderildi. Aslında Circle tarafından direktman kontrol edilen küçük bir organizasyon olarak başlayan Expedition, büyüyerek Azeroth'daki Circle liderliğinden bağımsız, otonom bir organizasyon haline geldi. Doğu Zangarmarsh'daki Cenarion Refuge, operasyonlar için Cenarion Expedition'ın birincil üssüdür. Ek Expedition karargahları Hellfire Peninsula, Blade's Edge Mountains ve Terokkar Forest'ta konumlandırışlmıştır. Northrend'deki Druid organizasyonu D.E.H.T.A. ayrıca Cenarion Expedition ile birleştirilmiştir ve verdikleri görevler bu gruba karşı saygınlık kazandırır. Saygınlık Neutral to Honored As soon as you reach Level 62, head to Zangarmarsh and look for Darkcrest and Bloodscale Naga (and their slaves) to grind. Run Slave Pens or Underbog whenever you can; a good instance run with a capable group will get you more reputation faster than soloing mobs outside the instance. Alternatively, at level 60, you can start turning in . Every time you complete a turn-in, Lauranna Thar'well will give you a . These packages have the chance to contain an , an item which begins a repeatable quest. Each Uncatalogued Species you hand in gives 500 reputation. Save these for later, as they continue to give reputation after reaching Honored. The more of these you can turn in, the more chance you will have of getting an Uncatalogued Species, which will make it a shorter grind to / . This quest is no longer available once you reach Honored, so make the most of it while you can. Ideally, you will want to do this quest 36 times, turning in 360 Unidentified Plant Parts (last turn-in can be done at 5999/6000 ). You may even want to avoid Slave Pens or Underbog runs before you reach , to make sure you can have all the 36 turn-in, so that the chance of getting is maximized. It is possible to get as many as 7 or 8 if you are lucky. This can save you a few Steamvault reputation runs later. (Together with the other reputation quests, it is even possible to reach Revered without a single instance reputation run!) If you are an herbalist, and interested in Sporeggar faction, you may want to grind the Bog Lords which can be found in each of the corners of Zangarmarsh (Northeast, Southeast, Southwest). Their bodies can be "picked" by herbalists and often yield Unidentified Plant Parts, while every kill yields 15 reputation with Sporeggar. Between running Slave Pens and Underbog and handing in Unidentified Plant Parts, it is very easy to reach Honored. Honored to Exalted Once you are running Slave Pens and most of Underbog on normal mode will no longer grant reputation. Now is the best time to do the Cenarion Expedition quests. There are quests in Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terokkar Forest, Blade's Edge Mountains and Netherstorm. It is also the time to turn in any Uncatalogued Species you have found. Doing this should get you part of the way into Honored. Apart from quests and Uncatalogued Species, you have multiple options for reaching : * Finish leveling to 80 and run Steamvault. Each run gives 1662 reputation if you clear all mobs. * There is a Repeatable Quest from the Steamvault. A letter drops which calls for the letter to be returned to Ysiel Windsinger. Ysiel then asks you to find some , which are random drops off of the Naga in the Steamvault and off of mobs in Heroic difficulty Slave Pens. The first turn-in grants 250 reputation, and 75 per turn-in thereafter. If you are playing a Human, you will gain 83 reputation per turn-in. The armaments are not BoP and can be sold on auction or traded. This quest works all the way up to Exalted. * Underbog runs; Hungarfen gives you 70 reputation. Swamplords and Giants are worth 7 reputation each. * You may also run Slave Pens, Underbog, and Steamvault on Heroic Mode once you are Honored. Regular mobs are worth 15 reputation, 2 for non-elites, and 150/250 for bosses. The reputation gained is not much more than running regular Steamvault and Heroics are much harder, although heroic instances will also net you a for each boss you kill which can be very useful in obtaining non-raid epic gear. * If your level is high enough to reach Northrend before completing your Cenarion Expedition reputation, you may elect to perform the quests for D.E.H.T.A., which includes a repeatable quest. Görevler Cenarion Expedition quests}} Ödüller Early rewards include a decent leather chest with agility and stamina, a one-handed healer's mace, and a melee staff with stamina and run speed bonus, all available at with Cenarion Expedition and usable at level 62. These rewards provide a good reason to grind to Honored early. Additionally, at , players can purchase , one of the best pre-Karazhan tanking necklaces, as well as , one of the best pre-Karazhan cloth healing helms. Among the notable rewards at is , a high-stamina ring with solid spell hit appropriate for all dps casters, as well as , a level-70 two-handed mace with armor and damage in feral forms. The armor bonus makes the mace an excellent tank-weapon replacement for and . High-level crafting patterns focus on Nature Resistance. When you hit exalted with Cenarion Expedition, you will be able to buy a flying mount for after discount. Hunters in particular will be drawn to the Expedition for their high quality arrows, (+ 26 DPS, friendly) and (+ 37 DPS, revered). Arcanist Xorith and Haldor the Compulsive will sell specialized Flasks only usable in raid zones to players who are exalted with Cenarion Expedition, the Sha'tar and the respective faction (Scryer or Aldor). The flasks are only purchasable with Mark of the Illidari obtained from creatures in Tempest Keep: The Eye, The Serpentshrine, Mount Hyjal and The Black Temple. Faction rewards: ---- Önceki Sayfa: Grup Listesi